Mandarina
by astrid.v.s.ceatd
Summary: Hacia calor, demasiado al grado de no querer pararse de su lugar bajo aquel árbol, pero el dulce sabor de aquella fruta no tenia igual.(LuffyxNami)


_Una fruta, aveces tan dulce y amarga a la vez._

* * *

El calor era el que predominaba en esos momentos al grado de que el capitán del Sunny no quisiera levantarse de su lugar.

Estaba acostado en el pasto de la cubierta y debajo de uno de los árboles de mandarinas de la navegante.

Los frutos colgaban de varias ramas y su color brilloso e intenso demostraba su madurez haciéndose atractivas a la vista.

Por su mente se cruzó la idea de tomar una y comerla pero de inmediato se desistió ya que conocía los riesgos de tan siquiera tocarlos.

Nami podía ser incluso peor que Sanji cuando se acababa la carne de la cocina.

Sabía que para ella esos árboles y sus frutos eran su más preciado tesoro, los protegía y los queria más que al oro más puro.

Eso le hizo recordar cuando estuvieron en Cocoyashi, la isla natal de Nami, en todo el alboroto que terminaron causando para derrotar a Arlong y así hacer que ella se uniera a la tripulación.

A pesar de no aceptar escuchar su historia no era necesario ser muy listo para saber que había sufrido demasiado, verla hacerse daño a si misma y escuchar de la sucia boca del tritón que la veía como alguien manipulable lo hizo cabrear.

Lucho para poder liberar a su amada compañera. El conocía el dolor de estar solo y sabía que ella siempre estuvo sola enfrentando todo aquello, por eso quería hacerla sentir bien, que supiera que no estaba sola, y que él y los chicos estarían siempre con ella.

\- ¡Luffy!-

Reacciona ante el llamado o mas bien grito de su compañera.

-oi, Nami - responde aun un poco adormilado

\- Luffy no hagas eso que preocupas- llevo sus manos a su cadera mirandolo desde arriba

-¿Ah? ¿Qué cosa?- pregunto confundido incorporándose, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas.

\- pues como estabas hace rato-

-¡Ah! Ya, ya entendí shishishishi... Solo estaba pensando-

-A eso me refiero, no es normal que te quedes pensando tanto, me estaba preocupando -

Se sentó a su lado sólo que se recargo contra el tronco del árbol

-Lo siento shishishishi...- la miro y se dio cuenta que aún tenía una expresión sería -¿Que pasa? ¿Sucede algo?-

-eh...no, no pasa nada, sólo que el barco está algo silencioso así que vine a ver- respondió un poco más tranquila

-oh, es cierto- miro a su alrededor y no vio a nadie -¿Dónde están los demás?-

-Estan adentro, ya sabes, Sanji en la cocina, Franky y Usoop haciendo unas remodelaciones al Sunny, Zoro creo que durmiendo en algún lugar, Chopper en la enfermería y Boork le hace compañía a Robin en la biblioteca- respondió con simpleza.

\- ¡Hace demasiada calor!- exclamó en cuanto la pelinaranja terminará de hablar, dejándose caer sobre el regazo de la chica.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Quítate!- le grito pero no lo movió.

\- No quiero- hizo un puchero infantil haciéndola sonrojar.

Iba a reclamar pero quedó muda cuando el chico de goma le colocará el Sombrero de paja sobre su cabeza mientras él reía inocentemente.

\- Luffy...- susurró pero fue capaz de ser oida por su capitán

-¿Que pasa?-

-Na..nada- desvío la mirada avergonzada a lo que Luffy la miro confundido.

Pasaron así unos minutos hasta que la navegante hablo.

-Luffy- lo llamo -¿Podrias dejarme parar? Sólo será un momento-

Luffy iba a negarse pero noto que aún tenía las mejillas un poco coloridas y su voz era algo nerviosa, así que se quito.

Nami se puso de pie y estiró su mano hacia arriba y tomó tres mandarinas del árbol, volvió a tomar asiento para comenzar a pelar una. El changuito la miro y un poco desconcertado recibió una rodaja que le extendio la navegante en la boca.

La probó y sintió como el jugo salía de la ligera piel de la rodaja, siendo primero una pequeña sensación de acides que cambio rápidamente a una dulce que quedó impresa en toda su boca.

-¿Qué tal están?- pregunto Nami separando toda la mandarina en dos.

-¡Están Deliciosas!-

Nami sonrió alegre y se llevo también una rodaja a la boca, saboreándola y llenándose de nostalgia al recordar a su madre Bellemera y en su hermana Nojiko.

-oi, Nami- puso su atención en él que estaba abriendo su boca para que ella le volviera a dar otra rodaja.

Esta vez se la dio sin pena, riendo suave por la cara de niño pequeño que ponía su compañero.

La primera mandarina se acabo entre los dos y pelo la segunda entregandosela entera a Luffy quien la acepto gustoso mientras ella despojada de la cáscara a la tercera.

Luffy vio como ella se llevaba una rodaja a la boca la cual dejo la mitad por fuera mientras subsionaba el jugo de la otra mitad que estaba adentro.

Y como si se tratase de algo irresistible, atrapó con su boca esa mitad que salía de los rosados labios de la pelinaranja.

Sus labios se rosaban y el sabor de la mandarina se extendía en ambas bocas y de una forma aún más deliciosa.

Este era un sabor que pedían los dos a gritos, por más y que nunca acabara.

Nami paso su mano libre por entre los cabellos azebaches y él su mano en la ahora rosada mejilla de ella.

Pasaron segundo en los que se sintieron aún mejor que en las islas del cielo pero a causa de la falta de aire tuvieron que volver a tierra.

Se miraron unos segundos y con deseos de retomar la acción, pero el repentino cambio de clima fue el causante de que se separaran completamente.

Era una tormenta la que daba inicio, el resto de la tripulación salió a cubierta y como era su deber como la navegante dio orden a los arreglos que debía tener el barco para soportar las olas y no desviarse de su trayectoria.

Nadie habia visto lo ocurrido hace poco pero algunos como Robin, Zoro y Broock, se dieron una ideal al ver como Nami aún llevaba puesto el Sombrero y como su Capitán tenía en la boca lo que le quedaba de la mandarina que momentos antes le había dado la chica.

Por otro lado para Luffy ahora ya tenía otro sabor preferido aparte del de la carne y no era precisamente el de las mandarinas...

* * *

Gracias por leer. ;D


End file.
